All-time Olympic Games medal count
. The current system of gold, silver, and bronze medals was not implemented until the 1912 Olympic Games]] An all-time medal table for all Olympic Games from 1896 to 2010, including Summer Olympic Games, Winter Olympic Games, and a combined total of both, is tabulated below. These Olympic medals counts do not include the 1906 Intercalated Games which are no longer recognized by the International Olympic Committee (IOC) as official Games. The IOC itself does not publish all-time tables, and publishes unofficial tables only per single Games. This table was thus compiled by adding up single entries from the IOC database.www.olympic.org The results are attributed to the IOC country code as currently displayed by the IOC database. Usually, a single code corresponds to a single National Olympic Committee (NOC). When different codes are displayed for different years, medal counts are combined in the case of a simple change of IOC code (such as from HOL to NED for the Netherlands) or simple change of country name (such as from Ceylon to Sri Lanka). As the medals are attributed to each NOC, not all totals include medals won by athletes from that country for another NOC, such as before independence of that country (see individual footnotes for special cases such as combined teams). Names in italic are national entities that no longer exist. NOCs with medals The table is pre-sorted by the name of each Olympic Committee, but can be displayed as sorted by any other column, such as the total number of gold medals or total number of overall medals. To sort by gold, silver, and then bronze, sort first by the bronze column, then the silver, and then the gold. The table doesn't include the medals revoked (e.g., due to doping, etc.). Medal totals in this table are current as of the 2010 Winter Olympics in Vancouver. NOCs without medals After the 2012 Summer Olympics in London, 73 of the current 204 National Olympic Committees have not yet won an Olympic medal. * B. Monaco earned a bronze in the art competitions at the 1924 Summer Olympics.www.sports-reference.com However, medals in art competitions are no longer recognized by the IOC.smithsonianmag.org See also *Olympic medal table *List of participating nations at the Summer Olympic Games *List of participating nations at the Winter Olympic Games *List of multiple Olympic gold medalists *List of multiple Olympic gold medalists at a single Games *List of multiple gold medalists ranked by share of won Olympic events *List of multiple Olympic gold medalists in one event *List of multiple Olympic medalists *List of multiple Olympic medalists at a single Games *List of multiple Olympic medalists in one event References Notes Sources *International Olympic Committee medal database *Official Olympic Reports External links All-time medal counts are compiled by various sources, often adding up related results for Russia, Germany, Serbia, Czech Republic etc. *CNN (1998) *Der Spiegel (2006) *OlympiaStatistik.de (2006) *SPORT.y2u.co.uk *NBC *MedalCount.com *Map of Winter Olympic Medals – Interactive Graphic – NYTimes.com *Historical Medals – vancouver2010.com *All-time Olympic Medals - series of interactive maps Category:Olympic Games Category:Summer Olympic Games Category:Winter Olympic Games